The Magic of Words
by escapeme
Summary: A Jori story. Jade spends the night at Tori's and secrets are revealed. Secrets that will change them both. Rated M for smut later . :
1. Chapter 1

Tori POV

I was sitting in my room watching TV around noon during summer vacation. I started to doze off due to boredom when my phone startled me. I cursed and got up to see who it was. Jade's name was flashing on the little screen and I knew either I was in trouble, or something was really, really wrong.

"Hello?" I answered cautiously.

"Tori?" she asked

"Hey, what's up Jade?"

"I'm coming over tonight." she bluntly stated.

"Ummm... yeah. Yeah okay." I was getting excited. Jade never wanted to hang out with me, even if she did just demand it and expected that I had no plans.

"Could you pick me up maybe?" she asked a bit quieter.

"Well, I actually need to run a few errands, but I'll pick you up after in, say, 2 hours?"

"Okay, see you then." And with that she hung up. No goodbye.

I shrugged it off and went to put my hair up and fix my smudged make up. I had a list of things to get done before my mom got home in three days and I thought I might as well get them over with now. I grabbed my purse, slipped on my sandals and headed out to my car.

When I got in I put my sunglasses on and found a radio station. I looked down at the list of places to go on the passenger's seat.

"First stop: pharmacy." I said to myself as I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

After the pharmacy, I stopped by the library, dropped off some movies at my uncle Ken's, then got some groceries.

When I got home, I lugged all the groceries inside and put them away. When I finished I was a bit hungry, so I got out some crackers that I had just bought. The packaging was impossible to open with my hands, so I trotted across the kitchen and grabbed the scissors from their drawer.

Scissors... "Dammit! Jade." My heart raced and I ran over to my phone to look at the time. 2:33. Damn, I was supposed to pick her up a half hour ago.

Quickly, I grabbed my keys and phone and raced to my car.

When I pulled up to her house, the time was 2:41. Jade was sitting on her doorstep.

When she spotted me she stood up, grabbed her bag, and casually made her way over. I leaned over and opened the door for her. She sat herself down in the passenger's seat and placed her bag on the floor. A blank expression was set on her face.

"Hey Jade!" I said with a grin. I was probably way more excited that she was sitting in my car than I should have been, but that was the last thing I cared about at the moment.

"Hey." she replied in a monotone voice as she buckled "Why did you wanna come over?"

"Because Vega." was all she said, then returned to staring out the window.

"Are you okay...?" I asked, bracing myself for her menacing comeback.

"Dandy." she said somewhat sarcastically. Obviously something was wrong.

When I pulled into my driveway, we both got out of the car and Jade waited for me to unlock the door. When it was opened, she plopped herself down on the couch.

I closed and locked the front door behind myself then walked to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I asked Jade.

She just sat and stared at the wall.

"Jade?" still no response. I walked closer.

"Jade are you sure you're okay?"

"What Vega!" she snapped. I flinched.

"I was just asking if you wanted anything to eat." I said meekly. Her harsh expression softened.

"Sure. You got any macaroni?"

"Yeah I'll go make some." I said as I returned to the kitchen.

She wasn't necessarily acting strange, but something definitely was wrong. I was curious, but decided not to push or she would never open up.

After the food was done I separated it into two different bowls and brought in into the living room where Jade was mindlessly pretending to watch TV. I put her bowl in her lap and she mumbled a "Thanks" before she picked it up and shoved a huge spoonful into her mouth.

We both finished lunch, and then watched some TV for a couple hours, talking minimally. When the "Destination Truth" marathon was over, I asked her if she wanted to go up to my room. Her reply was a silent nod and then she followed.

When we got up there she made herself comfortable on my bed and there was an awkward silence.

"Jade... can I ask you why you came over?" I asked. She glared slightly in my direction, but to my surprise started to answer.

"I just didn't want to be home tonight."

"Oh, okay." I half whispered.

"What are we gonna do? It's only five." she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I know what I would like to do, but I can't do it with you." she said. I blushed at her obviously sexual comment, but rolled my eyes.

"How about we go in the hot tub?" I suggested. She looked me up and down.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "But I'll need to borrow a suit."

"Of course." I smiled. I got up and walked to my walk-in closet. I came out with all four of my suits and laid them out on the bed for Jade to pick.

She looked them over, then selected the darkest; an almost black, purple one with ruffles. I then picked out my favorite; a white top with pink bottoms.

"I'll go change in your bathroom." she said as she walked out.

"Okay!" I yelled down the hall. "I'll meet you out in the back!" I quickly changed and ran downstairs, almost tripping on the way down. I rushed outside and opened up the hot tub, making sure it was hot. As I stuck my hand in, I heard the French doors shut and I looked up to see Jade walking toward me.

My bathing suit was obviously too tight for her boobs, which were a whole cup size bigger than mine, but that we both knew that was coming. So much creamy white skin was showing and I couldn't help but stare.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself after I took it all in. Apparently I had said it a bit too loud.

"Like what you see Vega?" she chuckled with a smirk as she strutted over to me.

_Oh shit__._ "Um, what! No, I just, uh, this water is really hot." I rambled.

"Uh huh. Sure." She smirked again. I watched her as she sauntered past me and climbed in. She settled in one corner and closed her eyes with a sigh.

Finally regaining my motor skills, I climbed in too and sat across from the sexy girl with hair like midnight. We both just sat there; Jade with her eyes closed and me staring at her.

After what I imagined to be about five minutes, she opened her eyes and gave me a questioning look.

"What Vega?" she asked as she stared back curiously. I quickly averted my eyes.

"What? Oh… nothing. I was just spacing out. Sorry." I lied.

"Sure you were." She said. _Crap. _I needed to stop staring at her or she would figure this out; whatever _this_ is.

"Will you give me a massage Tori?" she asked after a minute. I grinned. "What?" she asked, disgusted by my overly happy facial expression.

"You called me Tori!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get over here." She said as she rolled her eyes.

I quickly waded over to her as she turned so her back was to me. She gathered her dark, half wet hair in her fingers and moved it over her shoulder so it was out of the way. I was still grinning from ear to ear because of the fact that I was about to touch Jade of all people. It was all that I could think about since she called.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and started to rub. Her skin was unbelievably soft. It felt like ice compared to the boiling tub of water we were soaking in.

I kept working on her shoulders while I let my mind drift to… "bad" thoughts. I imagined Jade, pressing her body to mine, our skin sticking together because we were so sweaty.

Then a sound snapped me out of my day dream.

Jade moaned. My hands froze. I basically had an orgasm right there next to her just from hearing that sound. My breathing got heavy.

"Why did you stop?" she asked "You were doing really well."

"Sorry." I mumbled and forced my hands to continue. "Is this okay?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes." She moaned. My eyes widened. I didn't know I was a good masseuse.

After a couple more minutes she told me I could stop. Reluctantly, I removed my hands from her shoulders and sat back next to her.

"Thanks." She said as she turned her head to face me. "I really needed that. You give good massages."

"You complimented me!" I said as I grinned yet again.

"Shut up." She said playfully and nudged me in the stomach with her elbow.

After we sat in silence for a while (our legs touching might I add!) we decided to go back inside.

I changed into my pajamas (a wife beater and shorts) awkwardly facing away from Jade. She changed at the same time, also facing away from me. I got done changing first and accidentally turned around to a glorious sight.

Jade, in her boy-short, black lace, panties with her bare back to me. She was just beginning to slip on her dark grey, long-sleeve T shirt. I would have started to drool as I watched this basically slow motion act, but I realized that I really needed to turn back around before she finished. When I was facing the wall again, I cleared my throat.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I turned around to see her still in her underwear and shirt, which turned out to be her pajamas for the night. _Heck yes!_

We went downstairs to order some pizza and watch a movie. I let Jade look through the movie collection while I made us some lemonade.

When I was almost done, the doorbell rang, signaling the pizza's arrival.

"Jade can you get that?" I asked from the kitchen, "My wallet is in my purse by the door there."

She got up from the couch and made her way over to my purse. She unlocked the door and greeted the pizza guy. I could hear her talking to him and he was stumbling over his words. No doubt mesmerized by her and her "pajamas".

When she was done she closed and locked the door and brought the pizza over to the counter where I was pouring us each a glass of lemonade. We both grabbed a piece of pizza, a napkin and a glass then went to go watch whatever movie Jade picked out.

I looked at the coffee table to see her selection.

"The Breakfast Club?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What Vega? It's one of my favorites." She said taking a bite of her pizza. I just smiled and popped the movie into the DVD player. When I turned around, Jade was sitting comfortably on the couch, half way done with her first slice. I grabbed the remote and my pizza and chose my spot next to Jade. I was careful not to get to close, and only let our legs barely touch.

It was about half way through the movie and the sun was going down. Sleep was weighing down my eyelids and I felt my head starting to droop. I looked over at Jade, who I found intently staring at the screen.

Not being able to physically hold my head up any longer, I scooted closer to Jade and rested my head on her shoulder. She tensed up a bit, but didn't freak out like I expected. Seconds later sleep engulfed me and I inhaled the scent of Jade.

I woke up with a jump. I was having a dream that someone broke into the house and was trying to kill Jade while I was locked in the closet.

I sat up and waited for my breathing to slow down. I grabbed my phone to check the time; 12:16 am. Then I looked around the living room. _Where's Jade?_ I slowly got up and walked over to the door to make sure it was locked. I didn't want a repeat of my dream. Then I made my way upstairs. _Maybe she went up there to sleep in my bed? _

I reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to my room. I slowly pushed the door open to reveal that my room was exactly how we had left it hours ago; no Jade in sight.

I shut the door and continued down the hall to the bathroom, the only other place I could think of that she might have been. She didn't drive to my house, so she couldn't have left.

As I got to the end of the hall, I could see that the bathroom light was on from the sliver of light that was escaping from under the door.

Against my better judgment, I silently pushed the door open.

My jaw literally dropped at the sight before me. Jade was sitting on the floor against the wall with a razor blade resting next to her foot and her left arm draped across her lap. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and there were three cuts on her left wrist. Blood was slowly dripping down to her fingertips, then falling to the bathroom tile. Her head was drooped down and she was staring at her bloody wrist.

When my mouth decided to work again, I gasped loudly. She looked up at me. Tears in a steady stream down to her chin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey. So, this chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry. It's also not that good. I didn't realize that that many people liked this story, so I basically gave up on it a long time ago. I promise it will get better, I just need a little while to think about the plot and stuff. Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

"Jade!" I exclaimed with wide eyes, "What the FUCK!?"

"Leave me alone Tori" she said through gritted teeth. I ran over to the medicine cabinet to get the first aid kit and grabbed a washcloth on the way. I sat down beside her and placed the washcloth on her wrist.

"Jade, what is going on? Why would you do this to yourself?" I asked, trying to make eye contact. I looked back down at her arm. I hadn't noticed at first, but there were many more, older cuts and scars all over her arm.

"I said leave me alone _Tori._" she said my name in a harsh sarcastic tone.

"No Jade." I said, a tear escaping down my cheek. "Obviously you need some help."

"I don't need you Vega." She said wiping away her tears.

"Then tell me this Jade. Why are you here? Why did you want to come over and why have you been acting weird?" I asked getting frustrated.

She stayed silent as I cleaned her arm and hand off and wrapped it up. When I was done I pulled her sleeve down for her and held her arm.

On a whim, amid all those crazy emotions and thoughts rushing through my head, I kissed her injured arm. Immediately after when I realized what I had just done, I looked up with wide eyes.

She only continued to stare at the ground, her eyes still puffy and red and make up smudged.

I stood up and took her right hand. "Come on. Let's go to bed Jade."

She slowly stood up with my help and followed me down the hall to my room. I cleared off my bed and got in, patting the spot next to me.

Jade trudged over and climbed in, facing away from me. I sighed and rubbed her back.

I needed to know what was wrong. Obviously she had come to me for some reason. Something was wrong, but she won't tell me. Not anytime soon anyways.

Thoughts raced through my mind as exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to sunlight shining directly in my eyes. Squinting, I pulled back the covers and went to close my blinds. After tripping on my boot, I made my way over to the window and grasped for the cord. My hand found it and I enlaced the white string in my fingers and pulled down. The blinds quickly and harshly zipped down and I turn to see if I had awoken Jade.

She was facing the window, and me, but was still sleeping, her face the most relaxed I had ever seen it. She was, to put it simply, beautiful. Even with her makeup smudged from the late night tears, and her eyes still slightly puffy, she was without a doubt flawless.

When I was done observing, I silently made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I had gotten undressed, in the shower, and started washing my hair, I heard the bathroom door creak open. I hesitated, then cracked the curtain open a bit. Jade was trying to quietly close the door behind her.

"Jade?" I asked after I had closed the shower curtain again.

"I just need to pee Vega." She replied.

"Oh, okay. That's fine." I said slightly wary. Jade didn't seem to be very shy, and she certainly did not care about making other people uncomfortable.

When she was done she washed her hands and simply walked out, closing the door behind her.

I tried to hurry so she wouldn't leave. I quickly finished washing and dried myself and then threw some clothes on. She wasn't in my room, so I ran down to the living room.

She was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. I walked to the kitchen and could hear SpongeBob coming from the other room. I never would have pegged her to be a SpongeBob fan, but Jade is full of surprises.

I set to work making breakfast. If I wanted her to tell me what was going on, I would have to make her happy, do everything right.

* * *

**There ya go. Sorry for the shortness and crappy quality of writing. Review? Suggestions on the plot? Anything would be appreciated:)**


End file.
